pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Hua Yan Yue
Hua Yan Yue is the second senior brother of Su Ming from the Ninth Summit. He also is the second disciple of Tian Xie Zi. He is the Phantom King. Appearance Hua Yan Yue seemed to also be in his thirties, and his appearance gave him a kindly and refined air. His white clothing gave him a gentle demeanor that made him not seem cold and unapproachable.Ch. 220 In Phantom form, he looks like a dark green ghostly being.Ch. 717 He can fuse other Phantom Shadows and become a Phantom Shadow himself. A vague shape of a horn could be seen faintly on his head. The color of that horn was black, but with a hint of green. Grass around him turns black. Other Phantom Shadows have a zealous respect towards him.Ch. 291 Personality Second senior brother likes to plant stuff. He covered most of the Ninth Summit with plants. He mostly tend to his plants at night and sleeps during the day. Some disciples from other summits in the Freezing Sky Clan think that he is just a trash who loves planting stuff and pretends to be asleep to avoid trouble.Ch. 226 Due to his cultivation of Creation, which is the fusion of life and death, he split into two different personalities.Ch. 253 During the day, he creates life for the plants, and during night, he destroys the plants’ lives. Hua Yan Yue has a quirk. He often positioned himself so that sunlight would fall on one side of his face, and shadow be on another side. His hair would dance in the wind and robes flutter. This maked him look dashing, which was sometimes intimidating for other women.Ch. 248 Later, he got another quirk. Creating poetry. It is debatable, whether he is good at it.Ch. 1144 Ch. 1169 Background He was originally a soul fragment in the world, gathered together by the first Phantom Equal from Phantom Dais Tribe to become a Phantom. Only gained an intelligence, when Phantom Equal died. He was drifting in the world, until he met Tian Xie Zi. He helped him transform and gave him the Abyss Dragon Scale to gather corporeal form. From then on, he followed his Master and became his second disciple.Ch. 726 After asking his Master how to increase his power, he chose to go plant flowers and trees, to have a clear mind.Ch. 222 When his Master dressed in purple suddenly entered Hua Yan Yue's cave abode and asked whether he knew how to use Arts to fight. He said yes and his Master took him along to kill.Ch. 250 History Book 2 When Su Ming joined Ninth Summit, Hua Yan Yue welcomed him in his new home. When Zi Che came to Ninth Summit for Su Ming, Hua Yan Yue decided to act. He punished Zi Che, by wrapping him with his plants. Zi Che was ordered to listen to the other people from Ninth Summit and protect Su Ming for three years. Right after that Zi Yan and Fang Cang Lan showed up, but when they saw Su Ming was fine and Zi Che incapacitated, they left. Hua Yan Yue saw Zi Yan for the first time.Ch. 227 One day Zi Che followed Su Ming to look for Hu Zi. They found him peeking at the woman from seventh summit. It turned out to be Zi Che's older sister, Zi Yan. Angry Zi Che smashed Hu Zi's ice block used for magnifying views. Hua Yan Yue was there peeking too, but hidden. He was almost noticed by Su Ming's sharp senses.Ch. 247 One day, when Zi Yan came to Ninth Summit to berate Hu Zi for watching her during baths, Hua Yan Yue approached her. His hair dancing in the wind, his long robes fluttering and he as positioned so that sunlight would fall on one side of his face, and shadow be on another side. Zi Yan was a bit overwhelmed how dashing he looked. He wanted to take the responsibility for his younger brother. He offered to be her guardian for three years, which he later changed to ten years, as his punishment, but she didn't feel good about it and rejected it. He even admitted that he was also watching her bath, which she didn't believe in. Zi Yan was scared off by his enthusiasm and fled quickly in a flustered state.Ch. 249 When Zi Che was injured and Su Ming asked for help to go to Northern Frontier Tribe to kill the person from responsible, Hua Yan Yue gladly joined Su Ming and Hu Zi.Ch. 284 When they got there, Hua Yan Yue introduced himself as Gong Sun Hu from Third Summit, because he wanted to frame him.Ch. 286 But it didn't worked out.Ch. 287 He killed You Lin effortlessly.Ch. 289 To the shocked of others, Hua Yan Yue transformed himself into his true self, a Phantom King. He devoured a lot of Phantom Shadows from Berserkers of Phantom Dais Tribe. When Su Ming started to exort Elder Mo Shan, Hua Yan Yue joined him quickly to obtain some goods.Ch. 294 Book 3 When the Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands was approaching, Tian Xie Zi went to Eastern Wastelands to do something about it. When he wasn't coming back, eldest senior brother went out to search for their Master. When he also wasn't coming back, Hua Yan Yue left to search for them out of worry.Ch. 541 When Su Ming was destroying Great Leaf Immortal Sect in Eastern Wastelands, he found Hua Yan Yue there. His second senior brother was pierced by six giant chains. He was greatly weakened.Ch. 515 Su Ming set him free and they fought together against Sword Rune of Great Leaf Immortal Sect. After a win, second senior brother turned into dark green phantom and devoured souls of Great Leaf Immortal Sect's disciples. Then he filled the ground, where Great Leaf Immortal Sect was with blooming flowers, green grass, and lush trees. Right after that, they met Yu Xuan, a yellow mutt, the bald crane looking like an old man and Qian Chen. After she introduced herself, Hua Yan Yue suddenly asked her, if she would marry Su Ming. Everyone present was stunned. The bald crane was suprised by shrewdness of second senior brother. It got a feeling of veteran from him and wanted to learn an intimidation from him.Ch. 718 The bald crane turned from an old man into a boy and it learned few skills from second senior brother. They were enjoying their company. Then they found the statue of their eldest senior brother. Hua Yan Yue explained Su Ming how he noticed the aura of death in Yu Xuan and that he saw the mutt being Abyss Dragon.Ch. 719 He said they could use ability of that Abyss Dragon to leave Yin Death Region and look for their Master. On their way to Ninth Summit. He managed to get Abyss Control Core from Yu Xuan after some haggling.Ch. 720 All of them made a stop at the Southern Swamp Island, where Hua Yan Yue met Zi Yan. She was married to Ya Mu.Ch. 721 He made her laugh with his quirk of making sunlight fall on half of his face. He asked her go with him. She wanted to agree, but she could not. Zi Yan knew that what they had was all in the past. He wished her happiness and left with Su Ming to their home, the Ninth Summit. Zi Yan stayed with Ya Mu.Ch. 722 Hu Zi cried after seeing his second senior brother back with Su Ming. He got beat down for destroying Hua Yan Yue's plants and finding certain beast skin scroll, which he claimed was not his, but their Master's. There was a bit embarrassing misunderstandment with a beast skin scroll with naked man and woman in various positions, because of Hu Zi.Ch. 723 After that he talked with Su Ming and Hu Zi. They made a plan to help their eldest brother and to go search for their missing Master. Second senior brother sent Su Ming after Shamans' Great Patriarch. He suggested to take Xiao Huang with him, because of his nature of a powerful Abyss Dragon. That forced Su Ming to have Yu Xuan go with him.Ch. 727 After Su Ming came back, he was watching over his second senior brother, who used Great Heavenly Phantom Art to awaken their eldest senior brother.Ch. 734 He was occupied by using that Art, when Dao Yuan invaded the Ninth Summit. Book 4 Hua Yan Yue had dark expression most of the time. He hated himself for not being strong enough, and for not being able to change the fact that Su Ming was forced by the ancient will from Yin Death Region to leave and go to Barren Lands of Divine Essence.Ch. 1166 One day, he dreamt that Su Ming was powerful and he killed Dao Yuan and all of his Dao Slaves, exactly when Su Ming was on the path of Divine Essence's legacy in foreign land and he was in illusion, where he killed Dao Yuan and all of his Dao Slaves.Ch. 821 Three senior brothers of Su Ming decided to get stronger no matter what price. They obeyed the ancient will from Yin Death Region and they conquered the other continents in Yin Death Void. They fulfilled its requests. They got Brand known as Dark Dawn’s Ghost and and became Dark Dawn Expanse Cosmos’ Sacrificial Children. Then they left Yin Death Region. After that they split up. Eldest senior brother made Hua Yan Yue enter any sect he liked to practice his cultivation and perfect his Phantom Dao. And Hu Zi was sent to join the Immortals’ Union and raise from the bottom. Hua Yan Yue joined Hundred Flowers Sect. He advanced from an inner sect disciple into a core disciple in seven hundred years. He tried to get a spot on a ship travelling to the the Barren Lands of Divine Essence, because he knew Su Ming was there.Ch. 944 Book 5 After explosion of One Billion Corpse Soul Seal, the power of the world surged from the gap between Arid Triad and Saint Defier and casued a havock in True Morning Dao World.Ch. 1136 Hua Yan Yue travelled in a ship through the True Morning Dao World with Hu Zi and three beautiful women. Even not his best attempts at creating poetry were applauded by the women.Ch. 1144 At last, Hua Yan Yue and Hu Zi reunited with Su Ming. They found him with their eldest senior brother. Hu Zi charged forth to his junior brother and hugged him tearfully.Ch. 1168 Second senior brother joined them happily too. As everyone rejoiced, second senior brother recited a poem, leaving others in daze. Then the bald crane woke up from a long nap and complimented his poem with idolization. Second senior brother was happy to meet the bald crane, who could appreciate and understand him. When Hua Yan Yue was creating another poem, three brothers beat him up. While they sat together, Su Ming sensed loosing connection to his Surging Indulger Clone. Hu Zi used his ability Enter Dream and showed a vision. Second senior brother and Hu Zi recognized in the picture Heavenly Incense Rune. After that, Su Ming went for his clone with Hu Zi. And eldest senior brother and second senior brother decided to help with setting up the Ninth Summit Sect.Ch. 1170 More and more cultivators from True Morning Dao World were gathered to their sect. A huge floating continent with nine tall mountains on it was formed. Hua Yan Yue became Sect Master. He resided on second summit.Ch. 1180 Ninth Summit Sect had a conflict with New Dao Sect. Many battles have been fought. Despite strenghtening protective Runes by Hu Zi, they were broken. A large number of cultivators died.Ch. 1204 Then Su Ming returned after six years. He obliterated Dao Zong and made cultivators from New Dao Sect worship him and join Ninth Summit later.Ch. 1205 Some time later, Su Ming’s senior brothers sensed his will replacing True Morning Dao World.Ch. 1224 Book 6 Later, Su Ming recreated continents in the territory of Morning Dao Sect.Ch. 1226 Then cultivators from Ninth Summit Sect settled there. Hua Yan Yue was managing the sect. He sent patrol all around True Morning Dao World. They were still gathering scattered cultivators. Quite a number of powerful cultivators was sent to observe changes in Arid Triad's gap. Envoys were sent to True Sacred Yin World and the Fourth True World to restore communications and inform them about rise of Ninth Summit Sect. Hua Yan Yue also sent a messenger to the Emperor of Abyss’ True World, despite Su Ming's unwillingness. Eldest senior brother was preparing cultivators to the war and Hu Zi was strenghtening the protective Runes.Ch. 1228 When Su Ming was in the Berserkers' world, he killed black Ancient will from Yin Death Region, who had Brands on his senior brothers.Ch. 1244 Ninth Summit Sect was under siege from cultivators from Dark Dawn and Saint Defier. When the protective Rune was broken, Su Ming didn't intervene much. He let them fight themselves as a trial.Ch. 1282 Hu Zi, Berserkers and cultivators of Ninth Summit Sect were attacked by those from Dark Dawn and Saint Defier. Even though invaders had six-tenths of their cultivation bases suppressed by Su Ming, they were formidable opponents. Hu Zi fought like a tiger with a huge spiked mace. Eldest senior brother was using the Shaman Souls to fight. And Hua Yan Yue was sending orders all around. People from Dark Dawn and Saint Defier took a lot of casualties. They were under pressure, but couln't retreat and their morale was falling.Ch. 1284 Second senior brother had been able to turn Ninth Summit into an unshakable force and command it in a way that all of the sect's combat abilities were brought out to the max.Ch. 1285 After most of invaders were killed, Su Ming stopped the battle and let survivors leave.Ch. 1286 Then he reunited with his senior brothers. He spent time with them and Fang Cang Lan and Xu Hui. He told them about incoming disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba and his plans. They spent several years together.Ch. 1287 Ch. 1288 After 120 years, Su Ming came back from other Expanse Cosmoses. Hua Yan Yue had married 37 women. He became very happy.Ch. 1352 As years were flying by, Su Ming was coming to the choice about last disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba. He chose to send everyone to the world, he believed existed.Ch. 1353 During the last battle, Harmonious Morus Alba's will tried to force Su Ming by reversing the vortex with his friends.Ch. 1370 To stop them coming back, Su Ming severed his connection with the vortex with sadness. Then Xuan Zang appeared for his offering and the vortex was destroyed, making everyone inside perish.Ch. 1373 Powers Hua Yan Yue is studying Flower Creation. He uses flowers and plants as his Creation and has turned his hands into the Hands of Creation, which allows him to take control of life and death.Ch. 229 Due to his epiphany, he split into two different personalities. During the day, he creates life for the plants, and during night, he destroys the plants’ lives by pulling them out from their roots. These are also two opposites. Creating and destroying is like life and death. His Creation is the fusion of life and death, the combination of creation and destruction.Ch. 272 As Phantom King, he can use Arts of Phantom Dais Tribe. Great Phantom Devourer Art is a Phantom Dais Tribe’s Secret Art. It allows fusing Phantom Shadows with oneself. Phantom Bow Art allows him to summon bow that is entirely black. The body of the bow was made of black wood, and the bowstring was made of black grass. User's body turns into a wisp of black aura shaped like an arrow, and is shot from this bow. It's a transformation into a Phantom Shadow. Hua Yan Yue cultivates Phantom Dao. His grasp of the battlefield, his schemes and ploys, and his ability to formulate plans were outstanding. Quotes "Remember this, if either of you sees the purple robed Master in your cave abode and he asks you this question, remember to say that you don’t!" "I cannot find the darkness during night… Because I… am night itself…" Catchphrases "This… is not good…" "This… is good!" Ch. 285 Notes Hua means flower. Reference List Category:Male Characters Category:Characters